This invention relates to a piston driving apparatus in tag attachers and more specifically to an improved motor-powered piston driving apparatus.
In recent years tags showing the quality and price of merchandise and attached to them use H-shaped tag pins formed of synthetic resin each of which consists of a transverse bar, a filament portion, and a head portion.
The tag pins are driven by the tag attacher. Manual tag attachers of conventional types require an operator to pull the trigger in such a manner as to overcome the force of a spring interposed between the tag attacher body and an intermediate lever. This construction will easily tire the operator.
With the conventional tag attachers, it is difficult to continue the tag attaching work for a long period of time. Moreover, with the elapse of time the work efficiency of an operator using the conventional manual tag attacher deteriorates.
To eliminate the abovementioned problems with the manual tag attacher, some improvements are being made to the conventional manual tag attacher to transform it into a motor-powered tag attacher. The motor-powered tag attachers, however, also have drawbacks. That is, with the motor-powered tag attacher, it is necessary to start, reverse and stop the electric motor to reciprocate the piston that drives the tags through and out of a hollow needle. When three switches for starting, reversing and stopping the motor and the associated electric circuits are built into the conventional manual tag attacher, the motor-powered tag attacher becomes costly because of the added electric parts and thus is not competitive in terms of price with the manual tag attacher. Furthermore, the use of switches for controlling the starting, stopping and reverse rotation of the motor will not only increase the chance of failure but reduce the durability. Another problem of the motor-powered tag attacher in which the reciprocating motion of the tag pin driving piston is sensed by the switch to control the rotation of the motor is that the operation is slow and not a match for the manual tag attacher in terms of operation speed.